Ep15:Friendly Confrontation/ Arena Tournaments of DEATH
The trio arrives at Stormwind and explain the situation to Marshall Dunham, who tells the group that regardless of the illegal underground operation, the tournament may contain clues to Ansem and is exactly what the group needs. After long-planning, the group decides to head off into the great Tourney: The Gurubashi Arena! Before the group leaves however, the Marshall proposes that Seinso head off to Tedrasill. When Kelsisco questions why Seinso would head off to the rouge's homeland, Dunham replies that it's currently classified info between the two races. Saying farewells are never easy, except for Dagamier that is, who merely nods his head to the hunter, and heads off to the ship leading to Booty Bay. Kelsisco promises that he and Seinso will adventure toghether again some time in the future- they may be going seperate ways but their journey is just beggining. Seinso laughs and after sharing a fateful hug, Kelsisco hurries to catch up with Dagamier, and with that Seinso departs from the group. Two weeks following a long voyage into Stranglethorn Vale, the two finally arrive at the tourney. Set right under the actual Gurubashi Arena (to lower suspicions) a second arena was made for this event. When Dagamier and Kelsisco register themselves, the two meet up with a couple other fighters before entering the dueling area. Dagamier and Kelsisco find themselves a couple new aquaintances: Theft: A night elf hunter who's mouthpiece leaves his facial features looking similar to that of Kakashi from Naruto, wielding a sturdy bow and a couple arrows behind him, the hunter shows himself as a somewhat quiet man. Plauger: A human Paladin whom hopes to avenge her father who died in the battle for Stormwind. She carries a medium sized sword and an average guards shield, shows off as friendly, however seems a little down due to losing her father. Benzo: Real name is Bobagunush but goes by the nickname Benzo. A dwarf warrior that carries a massive axe bigger than himself! Comes up as a showoff, but definitely looks like the man who could prove it. Wears sleek warrior gear. The groups all come together to hear the news from an announcer who called himself Manzai. Everyone in the tourney is a brave man/woman who came here to prove something. Whether it be money, fame, or bragging rights, this tourney will crown the champion victorious, and bragging rights for the next year. The opponents fight till knockout, medics will then pick up the fallen, and the winner moves up to the next round. By the end of the matches, everyone will have gone once. The winners will move on to quarter-finals, taking place in a week. The matches are decided with a random drawing, and the first to come up out of sixteen fighters, is Dagamier and Kirrogg. As the two head down, Dagamier analyzes his opponent- a smug human with spiky hair just as spikey as the axe he wields. As soon as Manzai announces to go, all other opponents keep their eyes on the duel and stay quiet. The match begins with Kirrogg charging towards Dagamier with incredible speed, yet bad technique with his weapon. As the warrior strikes Dagamier, he yells as loud as possible. With a quick chuckle, the warlock graciously dodges the strike and backs away. To make it more interesting, Dagamier claims that after one more strike, he will not only embarrass the human, but also win. When Kirrogg strikes once more, Dagamier trips the warrior, sends a shadowbolt towards his face, which causes Kirrogg to smash head first into the stone floor, smashing the bottom. As Kirrogg tries to get up, Dagamier smashes his head once more to the ground, knocking the warrior unconcious. As the medics pick him up, there are chatters and whispers all over the crowds. "Incredible! that warlock took Kirrogg out using only one spell! Who is this guy?". These comments cause jelousy among Kelsisco and makes him pumped and anxious for his brawl!